Kingdom Hearts:Revisited Darkness,Division
by Deadly Substance
Summary: This takes place hundreds of years after Kingdom Haers 1&2.It is more of a mystery,as many things are to be revealed.It is much more darker,and less humorous.
1. Prolouge

Kingdom Hearts-Revisited Darkness,Chapter I,Division,Prolouge 

Twilight City Midnight

Two shady figures walk outside city grounds.They walk to a dark fortress.It has a hole in it.Shade1:It has increased in size.  
Shade2:Just what I thought.  
Shade1:Do not go into one conclusion yet..The only thing we know is they have found out how to escape.  
Shade2:We have to close it now!  
Shade1:Things can never stay peaceful forever.We will try our share,and if things go worse,we know then that we only have one objective.  
Shade2:But we can STOP this!  
Shade3:It is already too late,my friend.  
Two more shady figures appear.  
Shade 1:So,you've escaped.  
Shade4:And this time..We will kill you all!  
Shade2:DIE!  
Shade2 charges at Shade4.Shade4 puts his hand out,and a gigantic weapon appears.It is thick,and on one side it has a harpoon,and on the other side it has a blade.The weapon stabs Shade2.He falls down,and his hood comes off..He had hazel eyes,and blue,tipped hair.He is light skinned,and looks about 16 or 17.  
Shade1:Jeryx!  
(Shade2Jeryx)  
Shade4 vanishes.Shade 1 and 3 put their hands out.A large,glass,circle,lined with spikes appears on Shade1's hand.On Shade2's,a boomerang appears.The sides go up,making it look like a moon.They both throw the weapons at eachother.The weapons clash,as Shade 3 withdras his weapon,and vanishes.  
A part of the fortress begins to shatter -

Inside the Fortress

Shade 3,4,5,6,and 7 are gathered.Darkness is everywhere.  
Shade3:We have killed Jeryx.That leaves 3 more.  
Shade5:Tee-hee!Please,let me rip one apart!  
Shade3:I am giving you a more..Important assignment.We will do our planned "attack" three days from now,when it is "vunerable".You will retrieve our "target".  
Shade6:Arent I more suited for this?  
Shade3(to Shade6):You,will take the target to me.  
Shade5:I see.  
Shade7: .  
Shade3(to Shade7):Do you desire something?  
Voice:I wish to have a part in this.  
Shade3:Your time will come soon,but now,we shall wait.  
Shade 5 and 6 vanish.  
Shade3(to Shade4):You will operate our takeover.With our newest "opening",you can send out a small amount of darkness.We have enough to reach our target.  
Shade4:Yes.  
Shade4 vanishes.  
Shade3(to Shade7):You will be our last resort.  
Shade7 nods and vanishes..

END OF PROLOUGE


	2. Part 1

Town of Feyrus 5:00 AM A kid is running along the sidewalk.His hair is spiked up at the bangs,and short.It is light brown.He is wearing a brown striped shirt,and brown cargo shorts..His childish eyes are dark orange.He gets to a house.He knocks on a door.A man opens the door.He looks about in his thirties.He has facial hair lined along his chin,and dark brown hair.  
Man:Tai?What are you doing here so early?(KidTai)  
Tai:Um,is Syrus awake?(ManSyrus' dad)  
Syrus' Dad:No,but you really should wake him up.  
Tai:Ok.  
Tai walks over to Syrus' room..He knocks on the door.  
Tai(yelling):Syrus!  
Syrus(drowsy):T..Tai?Why did you wake me up...So early?  
-  
Kingdom Hearts:Revisited Darkness Part 1 Town of Feyrus 5:30 AM Syrus and Tai are walking along the sidewalk.  
Syrus has red hair.It is spiked,with the bangs going down to his forehead(like Sora's).He is wearing black chained pants,a green shirt with a red star on it,and a brown leather jacket.On the shoulders,it has a flaming heart in steel.He has big blue eyes.  
Syrus(thinking):Why would my dad be up so early?He never mentioned it to me.  
Tai:Hey,how about we go to the shore,and just..Hang out?  
Syrus:Ok..But,why so early?  
Tai:So,I could beat Kitara to ya!

Feyrus Beach,Shore 6:00,PM Syrus and Tai are sitting by the shore.  
Tai:So,when are you and Kitara going to..Well,you know..Hit it off?  
Syrus:But me and Kitara are best friends.  
Tai:Sure,right now..But really,she likes ya,man.  
Syrus:How do you know this?  
Tai:Its obvious!  
Syrus:But.  
Tai(sigh):Nevermind..Today would be a great day to ask her though.  
Syrus:What day is it?  
Tai:You know..That day where the giant heart apperas in the sky.  
Syrus:Oh.  
Syrus:Why does it appear?Does anyone know?  
Tai:Don't think so.Just does.  
Syrus:But,isn't that wierd?Things just dont..Appear like that.  
Tai:Just forget about it,and,have soime fun!But,it does kind of make you kind of desperate,when your alone like me.  
Syrus:Oh..Tai,I have to go.  
Tai:Where?  
Syrus:To think what Im going to do..

-  
Feyrus Beach,Trees 7:00 AM Kitara is sitting on a tree stump.She is pulling off petals from a Lillie.  
She has long,silky black hair,and dark purple eyes.She is wearing a blue spaghetti strap top,and a denim skirt.  
Kitara pulls of the last petal,and sighs.  
Kitara(sigh):Hmm,it says he will never confess to me.  
Kitara's friend,Cella,stumbles into the trees.  
Cella has long,brown hair,her bangs go to her eyelids.She is wearing a long skirt,and a red tank top.She has red eyes.  
Cella:Kitara!I have been looking all over for you!  
Kitara:Cella?  
Cella:What are you doing here all alone?  
Kitara:I..I dont really know..Cella,I think I am going to confess to Syrus today.  
Cella:Kitara!  
Kitara:Today,is when that heart appears.It would be perfect!  
Cella:Yeah!

-  
Town of Feyrus 6:30 PM Kitara knock on Syrus' door.  
Syrus' Dad opens the door Kitara:Um..Is Syrus available?  
Syrus' Dad:Yeah,come in Kitara.  
Kitara:Ok.  
Syrus's Dad:So,how have you been?  
Kitara:Fine..You?  
Syrus' Dad:I have been ok.Syrus is in his room.Feel free to open the door.  
Kitara:Ok,thanks.  
Kitara walks to the door.  
Kitara:Syrus!Its Kitara!  
Syrus opens the door. in?  
Kitara:Um..I was wondering if we could well..Go to the shore.  
Syrus:Er...Ok.  
Syrus:Dad,can I.  
Syrus' Dad:Sure.  
They walk out the door.  
Kitara:Syrus,have you ever felt...Trapped?  
Syrus:Trapped?  
Kitara:I mean,this town is great,but,I want to explore places..Go to new worlds.  
Syrus:Yeah,I know what you mean.  
-  
Feyrus Beach Sunset Syrus and Kitara enter the beach.They walk to the shore.Kitara takes off her sandals.  
Kitara:The water is cool.  
Syrus looks down at Kitara.  
Syrus:Kitara,I have been thinking about what you told me...Tomorrow,we should just leave here..Dont tell anyone,just leave.  
Kitara:That would be.  
Syrus:There is a tram at the center of the city.  
Kitara:I have never rode a tram before!  
(Note:Trams were invented from the sucess of gummi ships.They are like gummi ships,but hold many people..Most worlds have at least a few trams,going to various worlds.If there is a long distance,usually there is a refugee station in between.They are used to switch trams,and as a rest house.Trams require a small fee)  
Kitara:Syrus..I am so happy.All my life,I have been alone..I have never really had anyone.  
Syrus:Kitara.  
Kitara rests her head on Syrus' shoulder.The heart appears in the sky.They both turn to look at it.  
Kitara:Syrus..It is..Beautiful.  
Syrus:Kitara,I.  
A dark ray appears from below.It hits the heart,darkness begins to gather on the heart.Kitara backs away.Small heartless appear from the ground.  
Kitara:Syrus!What are those...Things?  
Syrus:I..I don't know.  
Kitara grabs Syrus' hand.They run back to town.  
-  
Town of Feyrus 7:45 Heartless are destroying the town.Everyone is scattered.Most are running.  
Syrus' Dad is directing people to the Tram Station.  
Syrus' Dad:Everyone get on the tram!Before its too late!  
Heartless surround Syrus' Dad.They attack him,he falls to the floor.Syrus and Kitara run to him.  
Syrus:Dad!  
Syrus' Dad:Syrus...You have to get on the tram..This place is...Done for.  
Syrus:But what about you?  
Syrus' Dad:I'll be..Ok..Just get to the...Tram.  
Syrus:But...Ok.  
Syrus' Dad:And...Take this..You should be able to use it.  
A keyblade appears in Syrus' hand.  
Syrus;What is this?  
Syrus' Dad:Use it...But..Watch out..."They",are pulled to it.  
Syrus' Dad fades into darkness.  
Syrus:Dad!  
Syrus runs fast,yanking Kitara's hand.  
Kitara:Syrus?  
Syrus:I cant loose you also!  
They reach the tram station,Kitara falls..Darkness grips both of her knees.  
Kitara:Wha..Whats happening to me!  
Syrus:KITARA!  
Syrus starts punching the darkness..He remembers his dad saying they are pulled to the keyblade..Syrus holds up the keyblade.  
Syrus:TAKE THIS YOU BASTARDS!  
The darkness leaves Kitara.All the heartless start going tward the keyblade..The town starts to fall apart.A dark portal appears,a hand reaches out and pulls Kitara in..

END OF PART 1 


	3. Part 2

Dark Fortress Shade 3,4,and 7 are gathered.Syrus' body is hovering above them.  
Voice:He is a very interesting boy..To have his body and heart completley overcame by darkness,and he still remains apart from it.  
Shade3(to Shade 7)Yes,I already have a plan.  
Shade4:And that would be?  
Shade3:It seems that as long as this new created darkness remains in his heart,he stays unconscious.As long as we keep it inside him,he will stay unconscious.  
Shade7 examines Syrus

Voice:Would that be a good idea?And,what would we classify the boy as.He might prove to be an equal match.  
Shade4:Yes..What would we do then?  
Shade3:I am tired of this subject.He can use the keyblade,and having a "wielder" on our side is good enough.Even if the kid defeats him,I want to kill at least one of them,maybe then it will straighten our chances.  
Voice:But,it worries me.He is not the chosen one,but he can still wield it.  
Shade3:But..What makes you think that?  
Voice:My vision was not of him.It was of a...Girl.  
Shade3(Angry):So...Your telling me that...That..Now..Now I want you to see where "her" EXACT location is,do you understand?  
Shade7 puts his head down..He bobs up again.  
Voice:She is...With..One of them.  
Shade3:DAMMIT!(to Shade4)I want you to take "him" first.  
Shade4:But..WHat about the girl?  
Shade3:I cant be too straightforward.I have a better way.  
Shade3(to Shade7):I want you to send a small amount of darkness to Twilight City.  
Shade4 and 7:Yes.  
They vanish -  
Kingdom Hearts:Revisited Darkness:Part 2,Division

Twilight City ,Evening ,House

Kitara wakes up in a small bed.She gets up,and sees a man in a grey sweater.He has balck pants,and a sheathed sword.He has short black hair.Kitara:Hello?Who are you?  
Man:Im Kurx.  
Kitara:Im Kitara.Nice to meet you.  
Kurx:You too.  
Kitara:Um..How did I get here.  
Kurx:Your town was being attacked.  
Kitara:Oh..Thats right!But.  
Kitara rubs tears from her eyes.  
Kurx:I am sorry.I dont think a lot of people survived.  
Kitara:(sad)Oh.  
Kitara:What were those,"things"  
Kurx:They are called heartless...They were after you,well,your heart.  
Kitara:My..Heart?  
Kurx:Not the one that pumps blood.The one that controls your emotions and feelings,and your humanity.  
Kitara(thinking):Wow,they never taught me this in Science class.  
Kurx:They are looking for you as we speak.And they are not too far away.  
Kitara:But..Why didn't they look for me sooner?  
Kurx:It is a long story.We tried to stop them for good.We thought we suceeded,but we made the condition worse..But,we have to leave now.  
Kitara:But..Why?  
Kurx:Look.  
Kurx opens the door.The city is being devoured by darkness and heartless.  
Kitara:What the...  
Kurx closes the door

Kurx:They overtook the city right before out eyes..Follow me.Kurx walks to a door and opens it.It leads to a flight of stairs.  
-  
Town of Feyrus The town is covered with darkness.Syrus is on the ground.He opens his eyes,and gets up.  
Syrus:Where...Am I.  
Shade5 appears Shade5:Well,well,well..It looks like your alive.  
Syrus(suprised):Wh..Who are you?  
Shade5:Well,wouldnt you want to know?Answers come to those who wait,child.  
Shade5 pulld up his sleeve.Chains are bound to his arm.He pulls his arm up,and a short,long thick blade appears,chained(like a miniture guillotine)  
Syrus backs away.  
Shade5 swings it at Syrus,Syrus hand automatically goes in a blocking position,and the keyblade appears.  
Syrus:But.  
Shade5:So,you do have the power..That is the keyblade,and it will protect you..You are bound to it as these chains are bound to my arm.  
Syrus:But.How?  
Shade5:You will see soon.  
Syrus looks at his keyblade.  
Syrus:So,this is a..Keyblade.  
Shade5 vanishes.4 heartless appear.  
Syrus:Its them!They destroyed my town!  
Syrus swings his keyblade,killing all of them.  
Syrus runs forward.He sees more,and destroys them.  
Shade5 appears Shade5:Well,well,well.It looks like you have dispatched my newest creations.They were the same as the ones that destroyed your little town.I was the one controlling them.  
Syrus:You...You were the one that.  
Syrus puts his head down.Tears fall from his eyes,they splash on the ground.  
Syrus:Because of you...  
Syrus:Because of you!  
Syrus:My town.  
Syrus:My friends!  
Syrus:EVERYTHING!  
Syrus:ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!  
Syrus charges at Shade 5.He dodges,and pulls up his other sleeve.Another blade appears,as he makes them both swirl around him,creating a shield.  
Shade5:I am the savage inside every man..The madness of human blood..The violent terror!I am,The Monster!(Shade5's hood comes off.He has a pale face,and dark green eyes.He looks to be about 19.He has tipped,blonde hair.His tips go from the left side of his head,to his right ear..(Shade5The Monster)  
The Monster lets his blades down..He swings both at Syrus.Syrus dodges both of them.Syrus jumps up,and slashes The Monster.When he gets down..He falls..Syrus pulls himself up.  
The Monster:Ah,he has finally awoken!  
Syrus looks to his side.There is someone that looks exactly like Syrus,but a silouhette of him.  
The Monster:That,is the darkness in your heart!


	4. Part 3

Kurx and Kitara walk down the stairs to a basement.There is a tram in the middle of the room.  
Kitara:Its a..Tram!  
Kurx:Yes.It isnt the newest one though.  
Kitara:But..In your house?  
Kurx:Everyone in the city has one like this.Most people dont know though.  
Kitara:But..How did it.  
Kurx:I cant tell.Sorry.  
They enter the tram.Kurx walks to the back.He pulls out a phone like thing.He pushes a putton,and speaks into it.  
Kurx:Lerxu..Come in.  
Shade1 appears on the screen.He pulls off his hood(by the way,Shade1 was from the VERY beginning!)The only thing you can see of his face are his spikey bangs,covering his eyes and any other features.(Shade1,Lerxu)  
Lerxu:Hello,Kurx.Do you have "her?  
Kurx:Yes,but it puzzles me if she is the "one".  
Lerxu:Why is that?  
Kurx:I sensed another.Also,she doesnt possess the keyblade.  
Lerxu(suprised):Why not?  
Kurx:I do not know..We are landing in Feyrus now.We are going to find him.  
Lerxu:Meet me and Dephyx in Twilight City.  
Kurx:Im..Sorry...But...The heartless...Overtook it.  
Lerxu(Mad):But...Dammit!Bring the wielder.We are going to get it back!  
Kurx:Lerxu..It is too dangerous.We all could be killed,and then,its too late.  
Lerxu;Our base is gone!Come to Twilight City with him,thats an ORDER!  
Lerxu fades out.  
-  
Syrus slashed his Silouhette.(the silouhette was the dark Syrus from the last one)The Silouhette draws a keyblade.Syrus charges at the Silouhette.The Silouhette blocks,and hits Syrus' keyblade.Syrus jumps up.and slashed through Silouhette.Silouhette slashes Syrus.Syrus slashes at Silouhette,he stabs Silouhette,and slashes once more.Silouhette vanishes.  
The Monster:You know,you can never kill him.He is just like you.He is your inner darkness.He and you are the same.  
Syrus:But.  
The Monster:But,I'll finish you off then!  
The monster swings a blade at Syrus.Syrus dodges it.The Monster throws his other blade at Syrus,Syrus dodges to his left,and cuts the chain.The blade falls down.The chains unbind from The Monster's arm.  
The Monster:You little...Prick.  
-  
Kitara and Kurx land in feyrus.Kitara gasps.  
Kitara:It is so..Different.  
Kurx:This is what will happen to all worlds,if we dont act quick.  
Kitara:OK!  
They run a little north.They see Syrus and The Monster fighting in the distance.  
Kitara:Syrus!  
Kurx:The..Wielder!  
Kitara:He is who we are looking for?  
Kurx:Yes!He is our only hope now.  
Kitara:Im..Im so happy.  
Kurx:Kitara?  
Kitara:I..I thought he was dead.He lifted this,wierd,key in the air,and..He saved me.  
Kurx:I'll explain it later,but we must hurry!  
-  
The Monster:You..You are a clever kid.But this is the end..I am going to take you to a place you have never imagined of.It is a sanctuary of sorts..It is where hatred and corruption is manifested.It,it is the realm of eternal darkness!  
The ground starts to turn into darkness.  
-  
Kurx:No!  
Kitara:Whats happening!  
Kurx:Its..Too late.  
-  
The ground turns into darkness.Syrus and The Monster fall in. 


	5. Part 4

Kingdom Hearts:Revisited Darkness Part 4,Division

Syrus and The Monster appear on a giant rubix cube.Everywhere else is darkness.

The Monster:Now,let the games begin!  
The Monster swings his blade at Syrus.Syrus dodges.Syrus slashes at The Monster,The Monster turns the cube sideways and blocks it.Syrus and The Monster clash blades.  
The monster swings his blade at Syrus,Syrus catches the chain.HE throws The Monster off the cube.  
Syrus falls down.  
Syrus:So heavy..Why do I feel...So..heavy?  
The Monster:Now,you will see why they call me the monster.  
The Monster comes back from the darkness.HE is bulkier,and a little smaller.He has long claws,and his skin is dark gren.His head has many vains on it.He stabs at Syrus,syrus GEts up,and ascends into the air.A ray of light comes from his keyblade and hits The Monster.  
Syrus:I have never felt a strain like this before.I have to hold on!  
The rubix cube breaks and falls into the darkness.An explosion occurs,The Monster is back to normal,and is falling into the darkness also.  
The Monster:I guesse you have..Won.  
Flash of light.  
Syrus appears back in Feyrus.He sees Kitara and Kurx.  
Syrus runs tward them.A voice is heard.It laughs maniacly.Kurx vanishes into darkness.  
Kitara:Kurx!  
SHade 6 appears.He grabs kitara,and they vanish.  
Syrus:WaiT!  
Syrus runs tward where Kitara was.Shade6 appears again.  
Shade6:Hello,Syrus.  
Syrus:What did you do with her?And how do you know my name?  
Shade6:I know a lot of things about you and the girl,or should I call her Kitara?  
Syrus:But..How?  
Shade6:"we" have been interested in you two for a long time.I am very happy I actually get to meet,and,well,take,Kitara.She is a celebrity for goodness sake?  
Syrus:Ok..Who the hell are you?  
Shade6:I am the tears of every man.I am the substance of waste from emotions of humans.I am,The Sadness! 


End file.
